wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Translate:Code Lyoko (EN → NL)
: w:c:nl.codelyoko : http://barcino.info/wlb.txt : Please, add the translation below, in the section “Translation”. Thanks! : Josep Maria 21. (discussió • 13:32, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Two remarks: * you're in fact requesting more than 3 items. I count a total of 8 6 wiki articles in that file. ** İ removed two of these wiki articles. --Josep Maria 21. (discussió • 13:42, September 22, 2016 (UTC) * don't forget to keep the copyright policy in mind when using the translations elsewhere. Translation of the first section of Aelita can be found below. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年10月11日、05:16:00 I added another section to the translation below, as well as changed some slight parts from the section that was already translated. I'll try to continue the translation when I find more time, but for now, I'm gonna catch some sleep. :Flora 02:34 (UTC), 27 December 2016 Translation Aelita Aelita Schaeffer is een van de leden van de Lyoko krijgers, en de dochter van Franz Hopper. Ze verschilt echter van de andere Lyoko krijgers wat betreft dat ze sterk verbonden is met Lyoko, doordat ze nog tien jaar na haar virtualisatie door haar vader Franz Hopper, een wachter van de virtuele wereld bleef. Jeremie vond Lyoko nadien, en daarbij ook Aelita (en XANA) nadat hij de Supercomputer opstartte. Omschrijving Aelita's haar is roze op Lyoko en in de echte wereld. Aelita draagt verschillende kleren op verschillende momenten op Aarde. Haar outfit overdag en buiten in het eerste seizoen is een donkerrode rok, een geel shirt en een donkerroze vest. In het tweede en derde seizoen draagt ze een donkerroze truijurk boven een lichtroze shirt met lange mouwen met twee pluizige koordjes, en roze knielaarzen. In seizoen 4, bestaat haar outfit uit een donkerpaarse jurk die tot haar knieën komt en lichtroze driekwartleggings eronder. Haar nachtkleding bestaat uit witte sokken (soms; ze heeft meestal blote voeten) en een te groot roze shirt met een rode letter A op de voorkant. Op Lyoko heeft ze puntoren als een elf. Haar linkeroor heeft een kleine hangende oorbel die op een vishaakje lijkt. Haar Lyoko-identiteitskaart toont een afbeelding van haar gezicht en lichaam net zoals bij de anderen. Ze heeft ook een licht-roze mouwloos shirt met donkerrode hoeken waarvan twee losse stukken haar onderarmen bedekken. (Tijdens de eerste drie seizoenen bestaat Aelita's kleding op Lyoko uit een licht roze-en-wit mini-rokje en een bijpassend(e) topje die over een broek en een lang shirt gaan die beide gebroken wit zijn, en bijpassende schoenen.) In het vierde seizoen krijgt Aelita een nieuw nauwaansluitend pak in Lyoko, met een paar intrekbare energievleugels waarmee ze kan vliegen. Ze zit in de tweede klas tijdens seizoen 1-2 en in de derde in seizoen 3-4. In seizoen 1 is ze 12 (door een paar klassen over te slaan). In seizoen 2-4 is ze 13 (hoewel er in episode 37 wordt gezegd dat ze nog 12 is). In Evolution zou ze 14-15 moeten zijn waarbij ze aan de vijfde klas begint. Persoonlijkheid Aelita is vrij slim en intelligent voor haar leeftijd, is aardig, vrijgevig en meelevend voor haar vrienden, maar is ook scherpzinnig; ze is goed in het maken van beledigingen naar Sissi (zoals te zien is in Unchartered Territory) en in het te slim af zijn van monsters op Lyoko. Daarentegen is ze, als de (fysiek) een naar jongste van vijf kinderen, ook de meest goedgelovige; tijdens haar eerste ontmoetingen met de Aarde deden haar gevoelens snel pijn en werd ze makkelijk weggeslingerd door anderen, met name Sissi. Met hulp van haar vrienden weet ze zich toch snel aan haar omgeving aan te passen, en haar volwassenheid neemt toe gedurende de rest van de serie. Aelita moet altijd blozen als ze het over iets geheimzinnigs heeft met Jeremie en haar. Ze is Jeremies grote liefde. Ze is dol op muziek en maakt voor een goeie DJ doordat haar vader altijd piano voor haar speelde. Haar duidelijke DJ-talent deed de Subdigitals besluiten om haar te laten optreden als de openingsact voor hun concerten, zoals te zien is in Music To Soothe the Savage Beast. Ze heeft ook muziek gespeeld bij een schoolbal in Final Mix. William zei dat ze echt ongelofelijk was. Questions * What does the part "She also has light pink, maroon-edged sleeveless covering her lower arms." mean? And can the first sentence of the next paragraph be split up? The English is quite confusing. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年02月28日、07:51:57 * Yes, you can split up these two paragraphs if this is confusing. That paragraph that you indicated here about Aelita, you can see the gallery of this page if that can help you to see Aelita in Lyoko. İf not, ignore this phrase. --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 15:02, February 28, 2015 (UTC)--> Category:New translations